Wait, What?
by hiei9934
Summary: At a school festival something happens between Yamamoto and Gokudera 8059 YamaGoku Fluffy


Title: Wait, what???

Disclamer: I wuvvv Khr, but the characters are not mine. I wish Gokudera and Yamamoto would admit their feelings already… XD T3T

Kinda OOC, but bear with it! 

"_I can do this on my own. Leave." _

"_Fine, I don't care anyways."_

Present

Gokudera sighed at his desk. They were finally back from the ten year warp to the future Namimori, but he still couldn't forget all the battles he was in. Each battle was pumping his adrenaline and forcing him to think as fast as lighting every second, so anyone could probably imagine him having problems with adjusting again but…

Why was Gokudera always avoiding Yamamoto's eyes when he talked to him, or whenever Yamamoto smiled, he would smile too?

_I just don't get it. He's still the same yakyuu baka so why am I…_

Gokudera just slumped in his seat and let out a small groan of confusion.

"Class is over! Remember to study up on those four chapters everyone!" The teacher yelled triggering the usual line of moans and random chit chat.

As soon everyone started to leak out from the classrooms, Yamamoto made his way over to Gokudera after talking to Tsuna and said, "Yo Gokudera. How are ya'?"

Gokudera blushed slightly realizing who was talking and replied in a shaky but brash voice, "I-I'm okay. What do you want Yamamoto?"

"Well, you know how the school's culture festival is coming up right?"

"I guess. What about it?"

"Tsuna was thinking it could be fun to check out some of the places once we're done with our class' takoyaki stand. You wanna come with us?"

"Of course! I'm the Juudaime's right hand man, I can't just leave him with you!" Gokudera said sounding upright.

Yamamoto just laughed and said, "All right, see ya' there then."

As he ran off to get his baseball stuff, Gokudera sat sighing, thinking about why he just got so worked up over the invitation. It didn't matter too much though because soon he was feeling that for some reason… during the school festival… he would get his answers to his confusion for sure.

On the day of the festival

"Whoo! We're done! Tsuna, Gokudera, are you guys ready to check out the other places?" Yamamoto asked wiping some of the sweat off of his forehead.

"Sure." Gokudera said plainly.

Tsuna's face was suddenly stricken with guilt as he replied, "Um… I can't go guys. I have to go home and help my mom with some chores. Also, Lambo and I-pin have been a real problem lately so I have to babysit for a while."

Tsuna then quickly changed into his normal clothes and dashed off with a few more quick apologies.

Once Tsuna was no longer in sight, Yamamoto and Gokudera started to change into their normal clothes too. After a few minutes of changing they were all set to go, and they just quietly walked out of the stand.

They walked side by side in a silence for a few minutes before Yamamoto pulled out a map and broke the silence by asking, "Na, Gokudera, there's a haunted house here. Wanna check it out?"

Trying to look slightly bored Gokudera replied, "Whatever. Why not?"

After Gokudera agreed on going to the haunted house, they picked up their pace and made it to the correct classroom in a matter of minutes.

They stood infront of the door for a minutes to catch their breaths, and then Yamamoto asked, "Should we go in now?" while getting ready to pull the knob on the door.

"Why not?" Gokudera replied with his hands in his pockets.

Once they were in the dimly lit room, Yamamoto put his hand on Gokudera's shoulder and said, " If you get scared, feel free to leave anytime. Haha."

Gokudera blushed and turned around quickly in order to yell, "You Yakkyu Baka! I would never be a-"

However, he ended up only to be turning directly into the sight of his older sister.

"Hey Hayato, How are you?" Bianchi said gracefully while planting her feet on the ground and then brushing her hair off her shoulders.

"Si-sis.. Guh." Was all Gokudera could manage to get out before he turned pale and fainted.

"O-oi! Gokudera! What's wrong?" were the only words Gokudera heard before he became unconscious.

Five Hours Later

Gokudera woke up to find himself on a park bench with an extra jacket ontop of him. He then looked around some more and found Yamamoto was just sitting there with a blank face.

"He-hey, why are we on a park bench?" Gokudera asked with each word growing quieter.

Yamamoto suddenly jerked up and realized that Gokudera was finally awake. He then reached one arm over Gokudera's body and pulled him into a hug.

"Geez, you scared me." He said letting out a sigh of relief.

The recipient of the hug was starting grow red like a tomato and was pretty sure that he might've been the most confused person on the entire earth at that moment.

"Why are you hugging me?! Let go!" He screamed while pushing the other boy away.

Once he was pried off, Yamamoto slowly scratched his head and replied, " I was worried… Tod--"

Before he even finished his explanation, Gokudera stomped his foot and then pulled on Yamamoto's collar with both hands staring angrily into his eyes. He opened his mouth and then said with a tone of voice he himself wasn't familiar with, "Why? Just, why? You always see me get sick in front of my sister, so this shouldn't be new, You always see me when I'm frustrated, and you sacrificed yourself when we fought Gamma. Just answer me, why?"

Yamamoto's eyes slowly closed shut with a hesitant look, and then re-opened while he grabbed Gokudera's hands and replied, "Is it gonna be bad if I say I've fallen for you?"

Shocked, Gokudera just sat for a second. He wasn't sure what to make of anything. Part of him felt relieved, part of him felt happy, and part of him felt just utterly confused.

Seeing that Gokudera was completely still, Yamamoto thought of this as an opportunity to hug him again. So, he pulled him into another hug, and this time he was the one that was blushing. He was a little surprised though when he found Gokudera was hugging back. Gokudera's head was softly leaning up against Yamamoto's chest now, and he muffled into Yamamoto's body, "I guess… I guess I could like a yakyuu baka like you."

Before the sun started to set, Yamamoto pulled out of the hug and planted a sweet kiss on the other boy's forehead. He then quickly whispered in Gokudera's ear, "A sweet kiss for my Gokkyun."

Gokudera once again blushed blood red, but before he could yell a rude remark, or yell anything at all, Yamamoto silenced him with another kiss, this time on the lips.

And this time when they parted, Gokudera was the one to say something.

"You're such a weirdo."

"Ha, ha."


End file.
